Love Will Find Out The Way
by Couer de Danse
Summary: "And indeed, there standing before Rose was everything she disliked about the world (okay, well that might be a bit of an exaggeration). Malfoy."
1. Over The Mountains

_A/N: Sooo... I really shouldn't be posting another story... but oh well. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I am not the most amazing author in the world, J.K. Rowling. Sorry.**

Over the Mountains

* * *

Rose thought that there could always be too much of a good thing. Sunny days, for example. Too many bloody hot, blistering skin type of days this summer. That's why she was grateful at the moment, because of the rain.

She continued staring outside as the car bobbled on the road, it wasn't raining too hard, but it was enough to leave raindrops on the window, where Rose followed them until they all reached the bottom, tracing each rain drop down it. She was considered the weirdest out of the family, but she wasn't weird. She was... pensive.

At the moment, her and her family were headed to King's Cross Station, where she would be boarding for her sixth year at Hogwarts. Rose fingered the 'Prefect' badge that was in her lap and smiled a bit, this was her second year as a Prefect and it was one of her favorite things about Hogwarts.

Rose felt a sharp turn of the car and hit the window from the unexpected quickness. Her father, whom had many talents, was an awful driver. She looked at her mother who was holding her hands tightly together and pursing her lips in a worried type of way. Rose really admired her mother and was actually quite close to her, she never saw her as a bossy women as most of her cousins did, but rather loving. She only ever wanted everything to go smoothly, so what was wrong with that? Her mother was also beautiful, and Rose felt her hands touch her nose, the same button nose her mother had. That wasn't where the similarities ended though, their faces were rather very alike, and she had her mother's obnoxiously curly hair. However, it was red, as was accustomed for most of the Weasley children. Another trait she had gotten from her father were his icy, blue eyes.

"Goodness Ronald, I thought you said you had gotten better!" Her mother was holding her heart with one hand, and holding onto the door with the other. She really hated being in the car with Rose's dad.

He grimaced and shrugged, "I guess I could stand to learn a thing or two," he said and Rose's mother rolled her eyes as she opened her door.

* * *

"Are any of them here yet?" Rose's younger brother, Hugo, asked. 'Them' as referring to the other Weasleys.

"Hugo, don't you know by now that with our mum being the Hermione Granger, now Weasley, that we are not only always on time, but always an hour early," Rose said. Which was true, the clock had just hit ten and train didn't leave until eleven.

They waited for about fifteen minutes before Rose heard someone squeal, and knock her down from behind. "ROSE," the voice started very fast, "Wow, oh my gosh, you look so good! Still a bit pale though, but I guess so am I. How was your summer? I mean I know we just saw each other at the burrow last month, but it just feels so long, you know? I can't believe we're sixth years, that means next year we're graduating, I mean Ly's graduating this year! Did you hear he was Head Boy? Not much of a surprise there, I mean we all knew he was going to get it. Where's the rest of your family, I'm absolutely dying to see Lils and..."

"Al?" Rose finished for the girl, as she stood back up. She was Ophelia Scamandar, with dirty blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes, and the personality of a little kid who had had too much candy. Ophelia also had a major crush on Albus Potter.

Before Ophelia could answer another voice cut through the crowd. "Phee, I thought I could hear your obnoxious voice from over here," said Albus Potter. Ophelia just glared at him, with a blush from Rose's comment still on her face.

"You know I hate being called that," She said and punched him. Albus pretended to be hurt and she rolled her eyes. Not that Rose thought Albus liked Ophelia in a romantic way, but they definitely acted like they were dating sometimes.

"Phee, weren't you just saying how you were 'absolutely dying' to see Lily?" Rose said as she spotted a tiny redhead bouncy through the crowds. Ophelia shoved Rose and then hugged Lily when she got closer. The four of them started chatting as the rest of the Weasley/Potter/Scamandar clan came together. Lysandar, Molly, Lucy, and Lorcan joined them.

"Congrats on getting Head Boy, Ly!," Rose said.

"Not like anyone was surprised," Ophelia said, repeating herself from earlier.

Lucy spoke up, "And what about Molly? No cheers for her?" she gestured to the 'Head Girl' pin on Molly's shirt and they shared a laugh before also congratulating Molly. Rose smiled as she often did, she was glad to be going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Alright guys! Time to board the train, hurry up, hurry up!" Rose's mother rushed them on with their luggage, the clock showed that they had five minutes left before it took off.

Shouts of 'I love you' and 'I'll miss you' were coming from left and right as everybody bid goodbye to their family, who they wouldn't see for four months. Most of the Weasleys and Potters were all crowded in one compartment to also wave goodbye, and Rose saw her mother and aunt crying, who was holding a hand over her small baby bump. The train started taking off and Rose closed the window before sitting back down.

She was now sharing a compartment with Hugo, Albus, Lily, Ophelia, Lucy, Louis, and Lorcan. She had awhile before the Prefect's meeting and took the time to listen to everybody's conversations.

"It's going to be weird without Fred and James here this year," Hugo said, and they all agreed. For the pranksters, while obnoxious, always new how to have a good time and give everybody a laugh.

"Yeah, now we only have eight members of our family here!" Louis laughed, but Rose scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Eight?" she started, "No I thought there were nine this year. Me, you, Hugo, Al, Lils, Dom, Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne. Wait," Rose straightened up in alarm. "Where's Roxy? Please tell me she's not alone, this her first year goodness!" The others in the compartment started getting worried. "No worries," Rose said, "She's probably fine, I'll go find her." And with that Rose Weasley left the compartment.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later when Rose heard someone yelling, "Stop, you think you guys are funny, but you're not, you wankers." Rose opened up the compartment door, and sure enough there was Roxanne standing with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face in front of what looked like several Slytherin third years. Not seeing or hearing Rose, one of them stood up and hit Roxanne so that she fell back and hit her head.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING," Rose screamed, and they all turned their attention on her. Before thinking to take off points or give detentions, she strolled in and grabbed Roxanne to make sure she was alright. There was a little blood on her face where it hit the window, but she seemed to be fine besides that. Rose seethed.

"Oh and who are you to talk to us like this? Do you know who we are? Probably not, you're probably just a mudblood," one of them said.

Rose shook her head, and made to move so she and Roxanne could leave, but they stood in her way. Even though they were third years, they still had a few inches on Rose, who was barely 5' 3''.

"Move," Rose snapped, but they didn't. Instead the three of them pulled their wands out, but before they even got a chance to perform whatever pathetic spell on them, another voice was heard.

"Petrificus totalus." The stranger said, and the boy in the middle fell down. His comrades looked surprised and then scared as they saw who it was standing behind them. They grabbed their fallen friend and made haste to get away from the compartment. Rose then saw who it was, and couldn't help but groan and roll her eyes.

"What's that Weasley? Thank you for saving my pathetic arse? You're an absolute God and I will make it up to you by becoming you're slave for the rest of my life?" the voice said.

Rose huffed, "Slave, you say? Why, I hope you don't mean an indecent slave, if you know what I mean."

The blonde in front of her just sneered, "Slag."

"Arse," she replied.

"Um, hi I'm Roxy," Roxy cut through, "And thanks, but who are you?"

The boy seemed surprised, as though he forgot they had company, and smiled. Before he could say anything, Rose angrily said, "The bane of my existence." And Roxanne laughed.

"Oh," she said, "You must be Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, am I correct?"

And indeed, there standing before Rose was everything she disliked about the world (okay, well that might be a bit of an exaggeration). Malfoy.

* * *

_A/N: Short first chapter, I know! But don't stop yet... many good things on the way. Please review! _


	2. And Over The Waves

_A/N: Thanks to those that read and reviewed! You're my absolute favorite! Anyway, here's chapter two. I know they're a little short, but as the story goes on the chapters will get longer._

**Disclaimer: Psh, if I owned any of this I would be working on the Next Generation novels and getting Warner Bros. to make the movies.**

And Over The Waves

* * *

It wasn't that Scorpius and Rose hated each other, once upon a many years ago they actually were sort of friends. No, maybe it wasn't hate... more like a loathing. And many would be surprised to find out that it wasn't because they were too similar, both so intelligent that the competition was smothering. Or that they were House rivals, because Ravenclaw and Slytherin were more united with each other than the other Houses. It wasn't because he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley, most of the Weasley/Potter clan were friends with him! There wasn't some sort of sexual tension that was trying to break free, and that's why they fought (that was actually a very popular belief at Hogwarts). It wasn't any of those things.

They loathed each other for the same exact reason, though. It was like one day they just instantly were awful to the other. Like it was instinct. This had happened back in Second Year, so they had not wondered why they disliked the other, and no one bothered to ask for fear of what would happen.

Rose was glaring at Malfoy for a full minute before Roxanne asked her to bring her back to her compartment, and the second she was away from Malfoy she snapped back to herself. Her usual quiet, kind, helpful self.

The others were glad to see them when they got back, quickly becoming concerned for the cut on Roxy's face which was healed in seconds. Everyone asked what happened but Rose didn't want to bring up Malfoy, and Roxy just wanted to stop thinking about it all together. So they kept silent, that is until Rose and Lucy bid their goodbyes as they headed to their Prefect's meeting.

* * *

Being early, like they always were, the got the best seats up front and were carrying a conversation with Molly and Ly as the other Prefects strolled in.

"I mean, how lucky is it you two became Heads together! Not that we had any doubt in both of you, but Henry Witherats was a close second and ugh-" Lucy took a pause to shudder, "Wouldn't that have been awful? To share a dorm with him?"

Rose wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, but she looked a little irked when Lucy mentioned Witherats. While he wasn't the most charming fellow, he certainly had his perks and was not all as awful as Lucy made him seem. That's what annoyed her the most, when others judged someone before getting to know them. But that was for another time, because Rose didn't have the energy to try and make up arguments about it in her head.

"Remember last year when Sanders and Gurns were Heads, they couldn't take one second to stop arguing with each other to even bother running a meeting," Ly said.

"Yes, and now they're happily engaged, living in Wales," a cool voice said. They turned and saw it was Malfoy, everyone but Rose, who sneered, smiled at him. Molly and Ly took that as their cue to start the meeting.

"Hello everyone! I'm Molly Weasley and this is Lysander Scamandar. We're you're new Head Boy and Girl this year," Molly said, which was funny because everyone already knew who they were.

"First thing's first," said Ly, "We need to get into pairs to patrol the train, and they're simple since it's just today. Everyone get together with your fellow counterpart Prefect, and we'll assign times." There was a hustle and bustle as people got up to go stand by their other Prefect. Rose smiled and waved to her's, Will Reaper, who she used to have a tiny, little crush on. They had actually gone to Hogsmeade in her Third Year, but the date was a disaster thanks to her cousins James and Fred, who made it their duty to prank Will as much as possible.

"Hey," she said to him.

"Hey," he said back, breathlessly.

Okay, maybe she still had a little bit of a crush, he was one of the cutest guy's in the school.

"Alright, so there's twenty four Prefects and we'll be patrolling four of you at a time, one set for the front of the train, another for the back. We have six hours until we get to Hogwarts, so that means we are going to switch off every hour, make sense?" Everyone nodded, "Okay the first four are the Seventh Year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Prefects, then the Ravenclaw and Slytherin ones, after them are Sixth Year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and then Fifth Year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, leaving us with Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Molly took a deep breath.

Then Ly started talking, "Also, we have some pretty cool events planned for this year, and it's going to take everybody's effort to make it happen. Although we can't explain it all at the moment, we can say that you'll need your best formal wear."

"On another note, when we get to Hogwarts Fifth Year Prefects make sure all the First Years make it to Hagrid. Then all the Sixth Years need to go through the train and make sure nothing and nobody was missed. Seventh Years, you'll be escorting everyone to their dormitories. And don't worry about patrolling tonight, as Heads we are to do that. Alright, that is all for today's meeting, we will be having one tomorrow night at nine in the Meeting Room. Don't miss it," Molly said, and with that everyone began shuffling out of the room.

* * *

"Did you happen to read Trevor's newest edition to his series, _Creating and Destroying Magic_?" Ophelia asked Rose, who shook her head, enthralled. There were few people who enjoyed reading as much as she did, and she was very happy when she was discussing books. There was a tapping at the compartment door, which was opened, and Rose turned to see Will standing by it.

Taking the signal that it was their turn to patrol, Rose followed Will out of the compartment. He looked at her through the side of his face and asked, "So how was your summer, Rosie? Enjoy your trip to France?"

"_Oui_, very beautiful. The sites were amazing! It's like every year we go they get better and better. This time we were even able to get the Eiffel Tower to ourselves, along with a bit of a confundus charm, of course," she said, "And you? Weren't you telling me how you going to visit America? Hawaii, right?" she asked. It was very obvious he went somewhere with sun, at the moment he was tanner than usual. And his tan really brought out his muscles.

"It was perfect. We stayed at the best resort on the beach. Even made some friends," he said. Being a muggleborn, it was easier for his family to travel to very muggle places, and Rose wished for that luxury sometimes. Every time her family went somewhere, her father was always complaining about the muggles and their ways, causing her parents to fight. It could be a little stressful at times.

It was about forty minutes of small chat like that before they heard a huge explosion. And then it was like time sped up. The train was stopped and the windows showed lots of different colors flashing by. Then there was a scream. And then students started running towards the front of the train.

Rose, in her panic, started running towards the back of the train, Will right behind her. The colors that had been on the outside were now in the inside, and as they got closer Rose realized those were spells, and they were coming out of the wands of people with black robes and red masks. She saw one outside of the door of her original compartment and stupefied them before she was even done registering the thought. She ran to the door and forced it open, the people inside were standing either facing the door or the window, and she had to duck to miss a stunner that Albus and Lily sent her way.

"Rose, I thought-!" He said, but she shook her head.

"I know, come on we have to get as many people as we can out of here. Albus, can you contact your father by the two-way mirrors?" She asked, Uncle Harry had invested in two-way mirrors for his kids in case anything happened, anything like this. Quickly, Albus opened his trunk and accio'd it out of it. As he was trying to get his father's attention, Rose was trying to figure out how to get everyone out of the train. But they couldn't go outside, could they? That's where those people were coming from, they had the train surrounded, the only safe place would be-

The top. They would have to get on top of the train. All those that had brooms or that could apparate could then get students out, but then they'd have to put up a huge shield to make sure know one was accidentally hit. Rose didn't know if it could work, but it was their only option at the moment.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. We need to head towards the front of the train, Louis and Lorcan will go first. Lily, Hugo, and Lucy we'll need you to open other compartments and tell people to head to the top of the train. Make sure you get to all the students. Albus, Will, Ophelia, and I will give them a delay and be at the top when you get there. Everybody got it? We are going to get people to apparate and fly their brooms out of the area. I can see a lake up there, so we need to make sure people are dropped off between the lake and the forrest," Rose was afraid she was speaking too fast, but they really didn't have time.

* * *

She and Will stepped out first to block the others from getting cursed, there were two people in the black robes that were near and Rose casted two stupifys, while Will put a Patronus Shield up to protect them from their opponent's curses. Lorcan and Louis ran to the front of the train as fast they could to tell the other student's what to do. Hugo, Lily, and Lucy started opening up the compartments and letting those students also hear of the plan. Meanwhile, Rose, Albus, Ophelia, and Will were breaking the compartment door's and then sealing them together so it would act as a wall in the corridor. When they were content with the outcome they followed everybody towards the front of the train.

At one point the found a place where two cars were connected and had a ladder to get to the top, the four of them cast dillusiment charms on themselves before climbing up the ladder. Quickly, they all four took different sides of the train and chanted, pointing their wands upwards, "Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum."

The figures on the ground didn't know what was happening until they saw a light, blue color surrounding itself on top of the train. They immediately started casting hexes and curses at it, weakening the shield. Rose and the others did their very best to maintain the shield, but it was weakened to the point of breaking and they knew once it was taken down, it would be almost impossible to put it back up.

Then Rose heard someone come up to her and start chanting the same words as them, "Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum." Taking a quick glance to her left she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Malfoy, I've never been happier to see you in my life," she told him and despite their current situation, he chuckled. Rose started hearing other's around her joining in and she took the opportunity to make her announcement.

"Everyone, don't stop what you're doing, just listen to me. As we wait for all the students, we need to be ready. So those that were able to grab their brooms are going to grab whatever student that looks to be third or fourth years, and take them to where the lake and the forrest meet. Those that can apparate, we will need you to take as many of the students as you can at a time to Hogsmeade, someone will need to go alert the Professors. The rest of you, find someone with a broom or someone that can apparate and go with them. Fifth and Sixth Years, since we can't apparate we will need your help with maintaining the shield. Flyers, remember this doesn't cover everything, so the second you're out of the shield you fly as fast as you possibly can. We will be sending people to apparate you after their done taking the younger students. If you're on a broom and you see an opportune moment to cast something, you take it," throughout the speech she saw some more students appear on top of the train, along with Lorcan and Louis who nodded at her.

"Okay, on my count of three we all do what we're told, ready?" There were nods everywhere, "One...Two...Three! Go! Protego Maxima! Fianto Duri! Repello Inimicum!"

Everything after that was a blur. People were grabbing other's left and right to move them, and luckily she didn't see anyone on the brooms get hit, in fact, some of them were surprisingly good at knocking out the black figures. Every other time she cast an enchantment, she cast another spell towards the figures, and managed to stupify some.

This went on for some time, and when the younger students was off of the train, the apparaters started for the lake. Although Rose didn't know how they were fairing over there, she knew that none of the masked figures could even make it all the way there, since they were too busy with them. She didn't know how long they could do this, as she was feeling her own energy draining. She had never had to use so much magic before... and her vision was getting lots of black dots in it... she just had to... hold it... a little longer...

New people began appearing around the train, and were wearing the familiar Auror uniforms. She saw her Uncle Harry take down at least five people before she felt someone grab her arm and the next thing she felt was a tug at her bellybutton and she could only register that it was quiet and she was safe and that she was exhausted, before blacking out.

* * *

_A/N: So... I hoped you guys liked it! Give me some feedback! And know that if you're reading this then you're the reason why I am so happy at the moment._


	3. Under the Fountains

_A/N: Love you guys so much! Sorry for the wait! If you've reviewed, then I award you a thousand cookies! _

**Disclaimer: I would give up my friends to be Jo.**

Under the Fountains 

* * *

You could say that the first day at Hogwarts for Rose's Sixth Year sucked. Or you could say that it was one of the worst days of her life. After she passed out, (which she was sure Malfoy was going to mock her later about it) she went into the Great Hall, where everybody else was, to help calm down the younger years. She spotted her father talking to Neville, their Herbology teacher, and made a bee line to as far away as she could get from him, only to end up running (literally) into one of her uncles.

"Sorry I- Oh Rose!" Harry said, worry written all over him.

"Uncle Harry, hello. I know you've probably been asked a hundred times all ready but-"

"What in the bloody hell happened?" Rose was interrupted by her Uncle, and then surprised when he cursed. "It's a long story, and one that I think all of the family should hear, but we don't have time right now. In fact, I have to go to an emergency Auror's meeting," He said, and almost knocked Rose down by rushing past her, before he stopped. "By the way, I heard about what you did. Great job," He said, and then like that he was gone. Odd, but not unusual for Harry.

"Rose! How are you feeling?" Lily came up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine, just confused," she said and Lily nodded.

"Yeah, no ones really sure what happened. Not to mention the fact that the younger ones are scared out of their wits! I think some of the boys are telling them that it was just a test to see if they were ready for Hogwarts, which they passed," she rattled off quickly.

"I'm guessing the sorting and feast hasn't happened yet, then?" Rose asked and Lily shook her head.

"Come on, let's go-"

"Actually, have you seen Ophelia?" Rose asked.

"Uh, she left the hall a little bit ago with Al and some other people," Lily said. Rose smiled and said a quick thanks, before dashing out of the hall.

Not knowing for sure where they had went, she checked the Entrance Hall, the Kitchen, and then finally the library, where she saw a small group of people chatting around a table. Taking a deep breath she walked towards them, rather quickly, before running into a brick wall (or what felt like one) and falling on her bum.

"As if this day could get any worse," she muttered, and looked up to see what had been the problem and groaned, "That wasn't supposed to be a challenge."

"Blind much, Weasley?" Scorpius said, although he seemed pretty disinterested when insulting her. Then he did something very out of character, at least when it came to Rose, and helped her up. Stunned, Rose just nodded and went, with a much slower pace, towards her goal. Who, of course, were all laughing at her.

"Shut. Up," she said, which caused even more laughter, especially from Ophelia. She was going to have to remember to set all of her clothes on fire later. Sitting down at the table, she asked the question that had been running around in her mind. "So what happened?"

"After you passed out?" Albus asked, and Rose nodded. "Well, by that time everyone was in Hogsmeade or in the Hospital Wing, and the Aurors and Heads were finishing up, when those people began disapparating."

"Wait, Molly and Ly were fighting them down there?" Rose asked, and Al nodded.

"Molly got stunned and Ly was hit with some curse that made him break out in this rash, which put him in a lot of pain. Anyway, so after that the other Prefects took the students back to Hogwarts while some of the Aurors checked the train for anybody who may have been left behind. Then everyone were either in the Great Hall or the Hospital Wing, when McGonagall made the announcement that the sorting and feast would be pushed to 7:00, which is pretty soon. You were out for about an hour," Al finished. Rose nodded, taking all the information in.

"Do you know who apparated me?" Rose asked, wanting to thank the person for getting her out of their, before she passed out on top of the train, and with her luck, stopping her from falling off of it too. But Al and Ophelia shook their heads.

"Come on, we should get going to the Great Hall," one of the others, Fiona Finnegan, said, and they all got up.

* * *

"Smalls, Jean."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Talic, Greg."

"Slytherin!"

"Veros, Roger."

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Roxanne."

Rose took a deep breath, as did the other Weasleys/Potters around the room did. As little Roxanne marched to the stool, she waited for the hat to be put on and unlike many before her, did not look scared.

Usually when it came to Weasleys the hat didn't even bother to pause before putting them into Gryffindor. Rose hoped, with all her heart. This was the last chance for someone in her family to be put in Ravenclaw.

And then.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat yelled.

Stunned. Rose was completely and utterly stunned, and wasn't the only one in her family who was.

As the Hufflepuffs were congratulating their new fellow housemate, Rose looked at Al across the room, and he just shrugged. Of all the houses for Roxy to be placed in, why in the world did she get Hufflepuff? It wasn't that she was mean or anything, but she wasn't exactly the nicest girl. It probably had to do with her loyalty and persistence. Rose joined in with the clapping, and couldn't help but think about her own sorting from all those years ago.

* * *

"_Nelson, Marks."_

"_Gryffindor!"_

"_Potter, Albus."_

_The room went silent instantly as little Albus Potter donned the Sorting Hat. He seemed to be thinking quite, when the Hat called out, "Slytherin!" and everyone started yelling as he all but ran towards the Slytherin table. _

"_What? That's absurd! I demand a re-sort," she heard her cousin James yelling, before her cousin Victoire, Head Girl, smacked him in the head. _

_Rose was watching Albus as he went to go sit by a kid with blonde hair and an aristocratic face, remembering her father had told her to beat him in every class. Scorpius, she believed was his name. _

"_Weasley, Rose," McGonagall called, and Rose tensed up before walking to the stool, with as much confidence as she could muster. As it was placed on her head, she was confused why it didn't immediately yell Gryffindor. _

"_Ah, you wouldn't be the only one to think that tonight, dear girl!" a voice from inside her head told her, she assumed that this was the Sorting Hat. _

"_You assume right! Smart one, you are! Hm... perhaps Ravenclaw for you? Yes, yes, I know you think you belong in Gryffindor, but I know you don't. While Hufflepuff is also a great choice for you, your thirst to learn and understand is too great. You almost have enough ambition for Slytherin, but again it is ambition for knowledge. Yes, yes, I do know where you belong. _

"_Ravenclaw!" the Hat cried out, and Rose was almost shocked. Almost. She quickly took the hat off before going to the Ravenclaw table where she sat next to a girl she had met before, because of their parents being friends. _

"_Congrats!" the girl said, before startling Rose with a giant hug, "I'm Ophelia Scamandar, by the way. But I think we've met?" _

_Rose smiled and nodded as she waited for the Sorting Hat to finish, but then realized that it was over. Laughing at her situation, of being the first Weasley to be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor, she easily blocked out the protests of both her cousins James and Fred._

* * *

Rose was snapped out of her reverie as McGonagall said the magic words for the food to appear.

"Wow, Rosie," Rose rolled her eyes at the nickname, "Another Weasley not sorted into Gryffindor! You must be surprised," Ophelia said, but Rose just shrugged.

"I'm only more surprised that almost all of the Weasleys and Potters are sorted into Gryffindor, it was about time we got a Hufflepuff in the family!" She said and Ophelia laughed, before changing the subject.

"Do you think McGonagall is going to bring up what happened on the train?" Ophelia asked.

"I don't know, Phee, probably not. If the parents found out she told their children anything without their permission, there would be a huge mess," Rose said, reminded about what her mother told her about other people. Rose felt a tap at her shoulder, and turned around to see a handsome face before her.

"Er, how are you feeling? Rose, right?" said the boy, and Rose recognized him by Thomas, and nodded.

"Good, thanks for asking?" Rose said, although it came out more like a question and the boy laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea do you? I was the one who apparated you, before you, er, passed out in my arms," he said and Rose felt embarrassed, yet pleased.

"Then let me add a sorry to my thanks, Thomas, right?" Rose spluttered and heard Ophelia choke on her corn, trying to cover her laughter.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm throwing a party this weekend, it's my birthday. Maybe you could stop by?" He asked Rose and she had to try to stop herself from fainting on the spot (no pun intended).

"Of course, sounds great!" Rose said, and Thomas smiled before walking away. Ophelia squealed.

"I can't believed Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain just asked us to go to his party!" She said.

Rose laughed, "Actually he asked me, but I guess you could tag along." Ophelia smacked her and they both started laughing. It was good, at a time like this, that could feel happy and not the fear they felt only hours ago.

* * *

"Hey Rosie, Phee, wait up!" Rose heard her cousin call to them as they were leaving the Great Hall.

Catching his breath, Al began, "McGonagall wants us in her office, now, to explain what happened today. We just have to go get everyone else." Rose and Ophelia nodded, and they headed up to the Gryffindor, where everyone probably already were. Because of the day's events, the Prefects were not required to show everyone to their dorms, but the first years had followed their older housemates.

"Password?" the Fat Lady said.

"Quack a doodle duck," Al said and Rose looked at him funny. He shrugged, "Hey, I didn't pick the password, now did I?" The portrait opened for them, and they saw all five of their family members sitting around the couch in front of the fire.

"Hurry up, you lot," Al said to them, "McGonagall wants to see us." The others joined them.

"Wait, did she just mean your family, or should I get Ly and Lor?" Ophelia asked.

"I believe, with how close you guys are to us, that you're allowed privy to the conversation. You're practically family," Al said. Rose could feel Ophelia blush, and she was in front of her.

Ophelia was the to answer the riddle at the Ravenclaw Common Room door, and preceded to get her brothers. Lorcan was playing chess, and Ly was talking to some of his mates by the stairs.

"Lor, Ly, we've been called upon by the great, Goddess Minerva," Ophelia said rather dramatically.

"Ah, yes, I sense that your seer powers have done it again, Ophelia," Ly joked, but he and Lor came out to join the huge group anyway.

"Since the Hufflepuff Common Room is closer to the Headmistress's office, I figured we could get Roxy last," he said.

"So Rosie," Lily said, "Heard you were invited to a certain party this weekend," and she winked.

"Oh, shut up."

They reached the Hufflepuff portrait and before they said the password, they heard Roxy behind them.

"Uh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Roxy asked.

"McGonagall wants us, now," Al said for the third time that night.

* * *

"Did she say what the password was?" Lucy asked.

"It's 'Dumbledore's socks'," Molly said, the two gargoyles jumped out of the way to reveal a winding staircase. The group then proceeded to climb all the way to the top, where Ly knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard McGonagall say, and they all entered to find a huge table in front of them, where adults were already sitting. Rose could see the Scamandars, her uncles and aunts Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Fred, Angelina, Harry, and Ginny as well as her parents and her cousins Dominique, Fred, James, and Victoire who was sitting next to her fiancé, Teddy.

"Wow, didn't know this was going to be a party," Hugo said. They all agreed with him.

"Congratulations Roxy!" some of them said, just for chuckles Rose looked at James, who was rolling his eyes. Then every adult in the room turned serious.

"It's time we fill you in on the last couple of months," Rose's mother began.

"We've realized that it's better to inform others of what's going on, instead of leaving them ignorant and unprepared," Harry said. They all listened, and waited.

"Let's start at the beginning, the people you saw today attacking the train are called quislings. They're apart of a new group, who call themselves the Apostates. They're starting a revolution."

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are the best things in the world. Honestly. Even something like, 'Hey homie, this was cool,' would be fantastic. _


	4. And Under The Graves

_A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! The ones that actually said, "Hey homie, that was cool," made me laugh so hard. I'm now just going to reply to those that review via PM, in case you cared to know. If you're confused (which hopefully you should be a little) then have no fear! For all will be cleared up (without ruining the story) soon! Meanwhile... here's your Easter present! (Just kidding!)_

**Disclaimer: How much would I be fined if I were to pretend to be J.K. Rowling?**

And Under The Graves

* * *

"A revolution? So they're like rebels?" Albus asked. His father got up from where he was seated and walked over to McGonagall's desk. He lifted up a stack of parchment and brought them over to Molly.

"This has everything you all need to know about the Apostates, we'd rather give you this than you going to stir up trouble," Harry said, definitely speaking from experience. "If you'd like, you may read it. Just start with the older students, then maybe you all can explain it to the younger ones in the family." Roxy, Louis, and Lorcan looked offended, but didn't say anything.

"Only keep it for a couple of days, so that everyone will be able to know what going within a month, rather than at Christmas," Rose's father said.

"Why were we all called up here to hear about this uprising, dad? There has to be something more important," Al said, and everyone else agreed.

"They need something, something that gets the attention of the entire Wizarding World. Something we believe to be at Hogwarts," Bill said, then all the adults turned to look at Rose.

"What? What is it?" She asked. "Wait- do you think I have it?"

The adults shook their head, and she could tell her mother was going to say something, before Harry gave her a look. "I think, no, I hope, everything will be explained soon. But for now, read those. While we intended to let you know what was happening tonight, we have other matters to discuss."

There was a long silence before McGonagall clapped her hands together in a rather chirpy way, which was weird considering it was _McGonagall_. "Alright," she said, "It's past curfew for you lot, and just because their was an attack today doesn't mean school is going to be cancelled. The last thing Hogwarts needs is it's students not prepared." _For the next attack,_ which was left unsaid.

* * *

Everyone was silent, and one by one (more like house by house) they split up until "It's weird that they called all of us up there, just to give us a little bit of information," Ophelia said, and Rose agreed.

"There had to be something more, it almost felt as the entire situation was a-"

"Test, yeah I was thinking the same thing," Al said, as he caught up to Ophelia and Rose.

"Al? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your Common Room, like everyone else. Like _we're_ supposed to be doing," Lorcan said.

"Where's Ly then?"

"The Heads Common Room, you dunderhead. Actually, I think they're supposed to be patrolling," Ophelia said.

"Oh, right."

"Let's go, Phee, it's been a long day," Rose said.

"Actually, I was wondering if you two wanted to join me in the kitchens?" Al asked.

"Uh, what about me-" Lorcan started, but was interrupted by Ophelia, who seemed happy with the idea, "Yeah, sounds good!"

"I don't know-"

"Oh Rosie, live a little!" Al said. Psh, as if she hadn't lived enough that day.

"Fine."

"Sorry Lor! You're too young to be venturing down into the dungeons after hours-"

"I'm two years younger than you!"

"-And anyway, this is adult business."

"How is eating dessert adult business?" Lorcan asked, doing this weird thing with his eyebrow, as if he was trying to intimidate them.

"Maybe another night, Lor. You do look tired," Rose said. Lorcan rolled his eyes, but walked away anyway. "Just don't come crying to me when you get caught by a teacher with treacle tart in your mouth!" He called out.

"Now that he's gone, I want to show you guys something," Al said, rather excitedly. Rose and Ophelia gave him questioning looks, but if he saw he didn't say anything. He led them down a couple corridors before stopping in front of a portrait of a huge tiger lily.

"Um, really pretty Al, but-" Ophelia stopped with her mouth wide open. Al had taken his wand and when he had pointed on the portrait of the flower, the petals closed revealed a door knob on the left. Rose and Ophelia were amazed. Sure, they knew there were a thousand mysteries to Hogwarts, but never went exploring themselves.

Al walked through and Rose and Ophelia were close behind. "Incendio," Al whispered, pointing his wand at a stone ledge. It caught on fire, and Rose watched as the fire traveled from the wall on one side of the room, to the other one. The ledge had had some sort of substance that could be lit on fire and traveled to all three walls, showing how big the room really was.

"This-this is amazing!" Ophelia squealed.

"I know! But that's not all of it. When I first came into the room I realized there had to be more than meets the eye. Look," Al showed them something on the ground, which appeared to be Latin carved in the stone.

"Anybody know Latin?" Rose asked, both Ophelia and Al shook their head. Using his wand, Al used a translator spell, to no avail.

"I guess who ever put this here wanted to make sure that they spoke the same language-"

"This isn't Latin," Rose cut Ophelia off. "At first it looks like it, but if you look close enough, there's some english, italian, and french! They really wanted to make sure nobody but them could read it! It doesn't make sense though..." Then she tried to read it aloud.

_"Et quattuor regibus et reginis_

_When the day comes_

_Deve tornare e prendere_

_Les cœurs de tous_

_Equites perdere_

_Che mantenere l'odio_

_And all is known_

_Le dernier jour"_

"Even if we did translate it, it's obviously a riddle or something, can't be that important," Al said.

"Al, they put it in four different languages, it must be," Rose said. "I just wish we had brought some parchment so I could write it down, and look it up later."

"We can come back tomorrow, Rosie," Al said.

"Hey, Phee, do you... want... to. Um, Ophelia?" Rose called out. Al looked over, concerned.

"Where in the bloody hell did she go?" he said.

Ophelia, then, quite literally popped up out of a stone.

"Woah! Did you see that? What did I miss?" She asked, out of breath.

"Did you- did you just pop out of the floor!" Al said, more like screamed.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I went to go stand on this stone, and it had some sort of symbol on it, next thing I know is I'm in the floor and can't see! I don't know how I was able to get back up," she said.

Rose went to go look at the stone, while examining it she heard Al cry out, "There's another over here!" Then Ophelia said, "Yeah I see a third over here!"

Rose walked over to the ones they had found, before something catching her eye. "There's four, I just found another one."

They stepped back to see all the stones together. "Look! They make a semi circle," Ophelia said, and she was right.

"Al, what in the world did you find?" Rose murmured.

"Actually, Scor found it. I just thought you might want to see," he said.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this room, maybe we should leave?" Ophelia suggested. They didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Good morning, and happy start of the year!" Their potions professor, Professor Woodley practically yelled as his Sixth Year Advanced potions students walked in.

"That's ironic," Rose heard someone say.

"Now, before you go and sit next to your best friends, I'm going to assign you seats! In the front we'll have Will Reaper and Flora Finnegan, hurry, hurry, you two!" Woodley said, Rose tuned him out until she heard her name.

"Rose Weasley and Nathaniel Nott."

Rose cringed as she heard who she was supposed to sit next to. They were seated in the back, and Nott blatantly ignored her, as he did everyone else. She looked around the room, noticing that Ophelia and Al were put together, and then also noticed that Malfoy and Ellie Crabbe were partners. Stupid bint. Rose stopped herself, why should she care? She probably didn't, it was just Malfoy that bothered her, and the fact that Crabbe was all over him like a dog on a fire hydrant. She giggled to herself at the thought.

"What's so funny," a gruff voice said next to her, it took Rose a matter of seconds to realize it was Nott. She had never heard him talk before.

"Nothing," she said. Nott shrugged and got his parchment out to take notes.

The rest of the day went by uneventful until dinner, where someone had made it there job to pull the first day of school prank. All of the silverware in the room were battling each other, including people, then had all floated to the air to spell out a rather creative message to McGonagall, before falling back to the ground. Most of the students hid under the tables as the knives dropped from the air. After a couple spells from the teachers, everything was normal again, and McGonagall was going on a rant about how 'pranking was immature' and 'whoever did this is going to find themselves in the Forbidden Forrest for a month.'

"You both are idiots," Rose whispered to Hugo and Louis as she walked past, but they just shrugged and laughed.

"Now that James and Fred are gone, who's going to keep the students in high spirits?" Hugo asked, he did have a point.

"Yes, because flying silverware is going to just tickle their funny bone," Rose said. They were right though, it was a little funny.

They left her as they went towards their Common Room, and Rose was waiting for Ophelia to finish talking to some guy who had been making eyes at her all through dinner.

"Weasley," she heard someone say.

"Malfoy," Rose acknowledged. He stood in front of her, opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something. "Yes?" Rose said.

"We're patrolling tonight," he said. Rose raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay then. I guess we can meet by the Great Hall at 9."

Malfoy shook his head, "No, we have the upper levels of the castle. They've changed it so that there are four people and a teacher on patrol at all times... due to yesterday's events."

"Oh," Rose couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Let's meet by the Astronomy tower, get quick work out of the way," he said, Rose was surprised. That was almost a joke.

"Okay," she said. There was an awkward silence as neither knew what to say.

"Right, well, I better get going," he said. Rose watched him walk away. That was almost a normal conversation between them. Hmm... _interesting_.

* * *

Their patrol that night had gone pretty smoothly, if not silently. Rose had found it pretty boring, not being able to pick on him, but then didn't understand why she wanted to fight with him. Nonetheless, she was pretty confused as she stepped into her Common Room that night.

"Hey! Rosebud, over here!" Ophelia called out to her.

"Did you just call me Rosebud? That's worse than Rosie, Phee!" Rose said. Ophelia smirked, "I know," she said.

She was sitting next to the other girls in their dorm, plus some of the Sixth Year guys. "What are we doing, having a Sixth Year party or something?" She asked. Some laughed.

"How was your summer Rose?" The quietest girl in their year, Sophia Wood, asked.

"It was great, Sophia, how about you and Sam?" Rose asked, mentioning her twin brother that was in Hufflepuff.

"It was good," she said.

"Oh, my god! Rose, you look sooooo good! Just a bit pale, and maybe you could lay off the sweets..." said her other roommate, who was quite obnoxious, but also rather friendly.

"Er, thanks Tiffany, you look fantastic as well. Did you go visit your family in America again?" Rose asked Tiffany, who was obvioulsy American.

"Yep, saw the old McConners over there! Although, they're a realllllll drag. Not as fun as you lot are!" She said.

"Thanks Tiffany, really means a lot," Ophelia said, smiling.

"How was patrol?" Will asked her, but Rose just shrugged.

"Boring actually, Malfoy and I-"

"Ooh! You and Malfoy would make the cutest babies!" Tiffany said. Rose ignored her.

"Anyway, we didn't actually talk to each other. It was pretty quiet," she said. Had she been paying attention enough, she would have seen the smirk Ophelia sent her way.

"You're right, Tiff. They'd have beautiful, shiny, strawberry hair, porcelain skin, and huge, silver eyed babies," Ophelia said.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Actually, they'd be blue. It's more dominant." Everyone around her started laughing while Rose realized her mistake. "Not that we are ever going to have babies! Or anything!" Rose said, blushing. "Ugh! You lot are bloody infuriating!" She could still hear Ophelia laughing even after she had entered her dorm.

Laying in her bed, almost asleep, she forgot that they hadn't went back into that room like they said they would. _Ah well, _Rose thought. There was always tomorrow.

* * *

In an abandoned town there stood a house at the end of the street, with only one room lit. Inside were two men, talking.

"Sir, about the attack on the Hogwarts Express."

"Yes."

"We were so close! If only you'd allow us to just-"

"No. I've told you. They're not to be touched. This has to go as planned, or else we can never win. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but sir-"

"Crucio."

The man thought it was a good thing that they had picked this place out of many. That way, no one could hear the other man scream and beg for his life. Yes, the cards were rather in their favor, weren't they?

* * *

_A/N: Confused? DON'T PANIC! Everything from the Apostates to that room to Rose and Scorpius will be clearer, soon! The next chapter will be all about Rose and Scorpius, so get excited! Or don't. Remember, reviews are the way to a heart. Or at least mine. If you're still reading this and you review "This story is supermegafoxyawesomehot," then I love you. Oh, and also, I realized that there is something in this chapter similar to what happened in HPatOTP, and I just want to say that I didn't realize it until I was editing. _

_Happy Easter!_


	5. Under Floods That Are Deepest

_A/N: To my most beloved readers. I hope I don't creep you out too much. To my fantastic reviewers. I love you more than I love ice cream and gumdrops. Also, note to all you incredible people, I'm in dire need of a beta. Kay, thanks, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: It honestly pains me every time I have to say I'm not J.K. Rowling, it's like they're trying to taunt me. **

Under Floods That Are Deepest

* * *

First_ Year_

"_Hey, Rosie! I'd like you to meet Scorpius Malfoy!" Albus was walking towards Rose with a pale, blonde hair kid next to him. Rose couldn't help but realize that the boy was quite cute. He put his hand out. _

"_My dad told me I was to not talk to you, just beat you in every class," Rose said, in a matter-of-fact way. Scorpius laughed, "Funny," he said, "My father told me to become friends with you straightaway." They both laughed, and Rose shook his hand. _

"_Nice to meet you, Scorpius," Rose said. _

"_You too, flower," he said, but Rose glared. _

"_Don't call me flower, insect," she said. _

"_Actually a scorpion is an arachnids, same classification of spiders," Scorpius said. _

"_I didn't know that," Rose said, all of a sudden happy. She loved learning new things, even if it meant getting bested at something. "I guess I'll see you later then, archy!" With a giggle and a skip she was gone._

* * *

"_How's it going, archy?" A high-pitched voice said. _

"_Not too well, my dear flower. Charms doesn't seem to quite agree with me," Scorpius said to the redhead that had just joined him in the library. _

"_Oh?" she said, "What are you working on? Maybe I could help!" Rose said excitedly. Charms was her forte, after all. _

"_The Levitation Charm. See, Wingardium Leviosa!" the feather in front of him moved about an inch, before falling back down. "Ugh!" he groaned, rather frustrated. _

"_Hm... well you're saying it right so it's not that. Show me your wand work for the spell?" Rose said, and Scorpius showed her. "Oh, theres the problem archy! Look at how tight you're holding your wand! That's more for Transfiguration or Defense. Definitely not something you want to do for a charm, especially if it's a feather light charm," she said while helping him adjust his grip. "There, now try." _

_Doing the incantation properly, the feather flew straight up. Scorpius moved it left, right, down, up, before letting it down again. He turned to Rose and gave her a hug, "Thanks, flower! You're really the brightest witch of our age!" Rose was blushing after he let her go, but nodded her thanks. _

"_Anyway, do you want to work on Potions together? I can't believe it's our second week, and he's only assigned us twenty centimeters! Like honestly, how are we supposed to learn anything if we're not required to do more work!" Rose seemed actually upset about it, which Scorpius found amusing and cute. Not that he would tell her that. _

"_Yeah, what is Woodley thinking? Already making slackers out of eleven year olds. It's ridiculous," Scorpius played along, earning him a smile from Rose._

* * *

_Second Year_

"_Whacha got there, archy?" Rose asked, peering into the compartment she had saw Al and Scorpius walk into. He quickly shushed her before grabbing her arm and pulling her into the compartment. Unwrapping the package, he pulled out a broomstick, which didn't impress Rose. After a mishap the year before, she wasn't going on any broomsticks any time soon. _

"_Oh, yay. A broomstick. And you need one why?" She asked. _

_Scorpius and Al looked astonished, "It's not just a broomstick!" Al said. Scorpius nodded, "Yeah," he said, "It's the new Thunderstrike! Best broomstick the world hasn't even seen!" Rose was confused. _

"_That doesn't make sense," she said. _

"_Of course it does," Al said. _

"_It's not even in stores yet! My father got it for me as an early birthday present," Scorpius said. _

"_But you're birthday isn't until October," Rose said while Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Exactly, an _early_ birthday present," he said. _

_Rose sighed, "Well, I guess anything I get for you now won't matter to you, since you've got that broomstick... guess I'll just have to give it to Al or Hugo now." Scorpius looked appalled and sputtered, "What?! No! It's _my_ birthday!" _

"_Actually, you've got more than a month. Now Hugo, on the other hand, his birthday was only a couple weeks ago! I'm sure he'd appreciate the late gift," Al said. _

_There was a knock on the compartment door, and Scorpius hid his broomstick away as fast as he could. James peered around the door, "Hey," he said, "Emergency familiy meeting in the Potter/Weasley compartment. All family members must report at once!" He said in a captain like manner. Al stood up and saluted him, "Ay, ay, captain!" _

_Rose and Al told Scorpius goodbye, before following James out. Scorpius sat there for the next ten minutes with a smile on his face, his friends were actually the best, even if they didn't show it. He rummaged through his trunk to find a book to read, before coming across a beautiful bracelet. He had forgotten to send it to Rose for her birthday, and intended to give it to her at Christmas. _

* * *

"_How was your break, Scor!" Al said, Rose behind him as they entered the Great Hall. _

"_It was alright," he snapped. _

"_Wow, someone's rather testy aren't they?" Rose said, although in the tone she used in sounded like an insult. Scorpius turned on her. _

"_Can you leave us alone for one bloody second. Merlin, you're such a girl!" he yelled, grabbing the entire Halls attention. _

_Rose was fuming, "Leave you alone? Who is it always asking for my help! Do you know what I could get accomplished if I didn't have to spend all my time with you, just so you can fall in second behind me! It's exhausting! And my schoolwork is beginning to suffer!"_

_Scorpius scoffed, "Oh, please. Who is it you're always asking to help you in Defense? Me! You're not the only one wasting your time!"_

"_If I'm wasting your time, then maybe we shouldn't work together!"_

"_Yeah, as a matter of fact, maybe we shouldn't even be friends!"_

"_I never even wanted to be friends with a Death Eat-"_

"_ENOUGH!" McGonagall had stood up from where she was sitting at the head table. "Detention, both of you. You may talk to your Heads of Houses to decide what your punishment is. Honestly, behaving like this..." she shook her head. _

_Rose and Scorpius glared at each other as they walked to their respective tables, Al closely behind Scorpius. Everyone was looking at the two Second Years who had managed to make a scene, although it wasn't unusual. _

"_What in the bloody Merlin's saggy trousers, was that?" Ophelia interrogated Rose, as she sat down. Rose ignored her. "Ham?" she offered to Ophelia, but she looked away disgusted. _

"_You know I don't eat meat. And this conversation isn't over, missy." _

"_There was a conversation?"_

_Rose was answered with a clump of mashed potatoes thrown into her hair, but it wasn't from Ophelia. She whipped around to see who had thrown it, and looking directly in her eyes was her cousin Fred, who at the same time as James, yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"_

_She had been able to hit Malfoy with blueberry pie. It had made her week._

* * *

_Third Year_

"_I can't believed Will Reaper asked you to Hogsmeade! He's so cute!" Ophelia said as Rose was blushing, then she looked scared. _

"_What if he tries to do something!" Rose said. _

"_Like what," Ophelia asked. _

"_Like, what if he tries to kiss me!"_

"_And who would want to go putting their mouths on yours, Weasley?" A slimy voice asked. _

"_No one asked your opinion, Malfoy," Rose snapped. He shrugged and walked away, obviously bored with the fight. _

"_I know I've only asked a million times before, but what happened to you both? One second you're on the train home for the holidays laughing and joking with him, the next it's like you want to kill him!" Ophelia said. _

"_I don't want to kill him. Maybe just throttle him until he passes out, and leave his body there. In the woods. At night. On a full moon."_

* * *

"_I'm so sorry for them! I will get them back even, I swear!" Rose said to a rapidly color changing Will in the Hospital Wing. _

_He tried to smile, "No big deal," he said, "Just a little-" his face contorted into pain, "-pain." _

"_If it means anything, I had a great time," Rose said, but Will had stopped listening to drink the Sleeping Draught Madame Marie had given him. He was out in seconds. _

"_My dear child, you should go! He'll be out for awhile," Madame Marie hurried her out of the infirmary. Leaning against the corridor wall for support, Rose took a deep breath. _

"_What's wrong? Ickle, wittle, Weasley not get her first kiss?" Malfoy, who was at the end of the hall, asked. _

"_Ugh, so not the time Malfoy. Don't you have someone else to bother?" Rose asked. In what seemed like two steps Malfoy was right in front of her. _

"_The only one bothering anybody here, is you," he said, leaning in so close that Rose could feel his breath on her face. _

"_Get out of my face, Malfoy." _

_He leaned in closer, and out of instinct she close her eyes. She knew that he was close enough to kiss her, and for a second she thought he would..._

"_Rosie, Scor! What are you doing?" Al yelled down the corridor. Rose was scared for a second, she couldn't let Al think that they were about to kiss (even though they were). "Doesn't matter," he said, "I can't see almost anything. I've lost my glasses! It's a good think I'm not color blind, I could spot your red hair and his pale skin miles away!" Al exaggerated. _

_Though she was relieved, she immediately felt really awkward, especially since Malfoy, now on the other side of the corridor, was avoiding her gaze. She couldn't believe she almost let Malfoy kiss her. _

_Later that night she went up to her cousins and threatened, saying if they ever did anything like that again to her date, that she would change a certain male piece of them. The idiots had tried to lie to her and say they didn't know what she was talking about. Her family was made up of crazies._

* * *

_Fourth Year_

"_I can't believe it's going to be a whole month before I get to come over this summer," Ophelia whined. Rose laughed._

"_Isn't it your family that's going to Ireland in search of the Wizzlebunts?" Al dropped in. He and Malfoy were going to their usual compartment, passing the one Ophelia and Rose now sat in, since Rose and Malfoy couldn't get along anymore. _

_Ophelia dramatically put her hands up in defeat. "I've actually got to go check to make sure Lorcan is on the train. Knowing that one, he's probably trying to sneak into the kitchens to convince the House Elves to let him be their ruler. Weirdo," she said. _

_Since Rose and Malfoy refused to talk to each other, Al had to carry the conversation for a good ten minutes, before Ophelia was back. _

"_Oh, thank Merlin you're back. I thought I was going to lose my mind if I kept talking to myself," he said. _

"_I just didn't find anything interesting to comment about Al. No offense, but I don't really care about quidditch, so sorry if I'm not engaged into your story about you winning the Slytherin/ Gryffindor match," Rose said. _

"_Right, because we have to remember that the Ravenclaw Princess only cares about things she likes, and gives a rats arse about anything else," Malfoy said, joining in the conversation. _

"_Malfoy, you don't know anything about me, so don't act like you know what I think, you self-centered prick!" Rose stood up, getting into her yelling stance. _

"_Oh, but don't I? You're a know-it-all, and a bully!"_

"_I'm the bully! I'm the bully? I think you're thinking of the wrong person here, you son of a-"_

_Scorpius raised his hands and pushed Rose down, so she fell onto the seat. Then he leaned in so his mouth was right by her mouth. "Weasley, I swear, I will make your life miserable if it's the last thing I do. How dare you insult not only me, but my mother, who will be far more noble than you could ever dream of," he said, but Rose just stared up at him defiantely, and opened her mouth to retaliate-_

"_Guy's, stop!" Al said. "You're acting like spoiled brats, both of you! And I know I'm speaking for the whole school when I say that it's annoying, and petty!" Grabbing Malfoy's bag, he walked out, Malfoy following behind. _

_Rose looked at Ophelia, who seemed peeved. "Sorry," she said. Ophelia shook her head, "It's not me you should be apologizing to, you know."_

* * *

"_It's so great to see you! You look... pale?" Rose greeted her friend. _

"_Ireland isn't that sunny, at the moment. Now, where's the rest of your clan?" Ophelia asked, as she dumped her trunk on her guest bed. _

"_They're all at the Potter's, it's Lily's birthday, so they decided to celebrate." _

"_Oh, that reminds me! You didn't think I forgot, did you?" Ophelia asked and handed her a small wrapped gift, which Rose took eagerly. Unwrapping it, she saw it was a thin, sliver chain, with a blue crystal pendant. "It's supposedly able to grow warm whenever your soul mate is thinking about you." _

_Not as soon as she said it, was it turning a bright blue color and creating a nice warmth in Rose's hand. "Help me put it on, would you?" she asked. Rose moved her bushy hair out of the way, so that Ophelia could clasp the necklace closed. _

"_Come on, let's go to that party!" taking a fistful of floo powder, Rose said very clearly, "Potter Manor," before she arrived, stepping out of the fireplace quickly so Ophelia wouldn't land on her. Knowing Rose, and the her lack of luck, that was just a disaster waiting to happen. _

"_Rosie! There you are! Scorp here was just talking about you!" Al said, greeting her with a hug. _

"_Nothing good, I promise," Malfoy said causing Rose to roll her eyes. He looked at her chest, puzzled, "Nice necklace," he said. _

_"Thanks!" Ophelia told him, before Rose got the chance to insult him. _

* * *

_Fifth Year_

"_Malfoy! What the bloody-"_

"_Ah, watch your mouth, Weasley," Malfoy said, smirking. "Wouldn't want a Prefect to give you a detention." _

"_You just dumped a whole bottle of ink into my bag! And don't pull that Prefect shite on me, because I 'm one too, you idiot," Rose said. _

"_Not any time of ink, actually. The permanent, which means that no matter what spell you do, you can't get rid of it," Malfoy actually seemed pretty pleased with himself. _

"_You're so going to regret doing that-"_

"_Uh, Rose? Malfoy?" A voice cut in. Infuriated, Rose turned to glare at the intruder, before she looked surprised, and put on the best smile she could. _

"_I just, um, there's an emergency Prefect's meeting tonight. Just thought you ought to know," the Head Boy, Joe Finnegan, told them. Both embarrassed, they nodded and he walked away. _

"_This isn't over, Malfoy."_

"_Wouldn't dream of it, flower."_

* * *

Present Day

"Rose, wake up!" Ophelia was screaming at her, as Rose opened up her right eye. She was sweating, and then started panicking.

"What! What-I-When-" she was panting, but Ophelia was trying to calm her down.

"You're fine, just seemed like you were having a nightmare," Ophelia said.

"Right," Rose murmured, "More like a bunch of nightmares, actually."

Ophelia gave her an odd look and said, "Go back to bed, Rose, we still have a few hours before we need to wake up for class. Then tomorrow's the party!" She hopped on her own bed, and closed her bed curtains.

Rose's head hit her pillow and she groaned. Nothing like dreaming about your enemy.

* * *

_A/N: Phew! I'm exhausted! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed, my little cutie muffins (if you know who said that, than we need to be best friends like right now). Please, please, please review (you might get something out of it) (okay that may be a lie)!_


	6. Which Neptune Obey

_A/N: Some is explained. But mostly there's just new questions. Still looking for a beta, if anyone's interested! _

**Disclaimer: I do not claim what is so obviously not mine.**

Which Neptune Obey

* * *

It was their third day at Hogwarts, the second day of classes, and quidditch was already a topic at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm telling you," Hugo was saying, "Louis would make a fantastic beater!"

One of the chasers on the Gryffindor team was shaking his head, "He's too scrawny, no offense." Louis waved his hand in dismiss, he didn't actually have any desire to be apart of the quidditch team.

"Should we even be discussing this in front of a Ravenclaw?" Someone else from Gryffindor said. Rose rolled her eyes, as if she was going to say anything. She didn't even like quidditch.

"Please, Rose doesn't care enough," Hugo said. "Even if she did, she doesn't understand quidditch enough to know what we're talking about."

Rose scoffed, offended. Contrary to belief, she actually knew a lot about quidditch. You didn't get to be a part of the Weasley/Potter family without knowing 'Quidditch Through the Ages' through and through. Plus, the main reason she wouldn't say anything to her house was because the only one she was friends with on the Ravenclaw quidditch was Will, the keeper.

The reason she was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the first place was because sometimes the Ravenclaw table could be boring, especially at breakfast, while almost everyone was reading a book to start of their day. Rose was often one of those people reading, but her brother had waved her over that morning to eat with them.

She wished she would have said no.

As luck would have it, Al had just entered the hall and made a bee line towards Rose. "Rose," he said, he looked panicked, "I need you, like, right now." Not needing to be told twice, Rose gathered her things and followed him out of the hall.

"What is it?" she asked.

Al laughed, "Oh nothing, but I could tell you were unbelievably bored the second I walked in." Rose smacked him. She was happy though, that was why Al was her favorite cousin.

"Come on, let's head to Defense. I can't wait to see what the new Professor is like," Al said.

"But you haven't ate-" Rose started before Al waved her off.

"Nicked some food while I was in there," he said, pulling out a handful of smashed toast, pancakes, and bacon. Rose wrinkled her nose, "Ew, that's gross Al." His response was a shrug and a smirk.

* * *

"I am Professor Curtis. You shall address me by that, Professor, sir, or if you're daring, master," a tall, handsome man strode in the room, his cloak billowing behind him reminding Rose what she thought a dementor might look like.

He turned sharply around to look at them all. "I'm kidding," he said, "Don't call me master." There were some soft laughs around the room.

"Now I don't think there's anything important you need to know about me, but you may ask questions, anyway. I don't promise answers, though," he said. No one raised their hand.

"Also, this arrangement isn't going to work," waving a hand over the class, he picked up a piece of parchment. "I've taken the liberty of placing you with another partner, based on your scores. Starting with the brightest in the class, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. In the back, if you please."

Rose didn't move. But of course she had to. How was it that she had to be paired up with another Slytherin, and Malfoy of all them! Definitely her bad luck kicking in again. One by one others were getting up to get to their new spots, and grumbling to herself, she moved to sit next to Malfoy.

"Of all people, they put me next to you," she spat. Malfoy made no response. "What?" she said, "Can't gather enough intelligence to say something?" He looked at her from the side of his face. She noticed he looked tired, and wondered why. She also notice that she wasn't supposed to care.

"Miss Weasley, perhaps you could fill the class in what you're saying to Mr. Malfoy, or it can wait," Curtis said. Rose blushed and hid her face in her parchment. She waited to hear Malfoy snigger at her humiliation, but didn't hear anything. He was ignoring her. He _never_ ignored her.

"Today is going to be more of a review lesson, Monday we will actually do some spellwork. So, open up your textbooks and copy read the pages seventy two to seventy six. Then you may get going on copying the notes I've put on the board. You may begin."

Rose wasn't able to pay attention for the rest of the class, too busy thinking about why Malfoy was ignoring her.

* * *

It was after lunch and they were heading to their last class of the day, which for Al and Ophelia was divination, while for Rose it was Ancient Runes. Al and Ophelia had been talking about something for awhile, but Rose hadn't been paying attention, too caught up in her own thoughts.

"I liked Professor Curtis a lot! Very agressive, and very hot!" Ophelia said with a giggle. To Rose's right, Al snorted.

"Yeah, you would notice that, wouldn't you?" he teased, only for Ophelia to pout.

"I wasn't the only one, Rose thought so too, didn't you Rosie?" she said.

"Hm? Oh yes, he was a good teacher," Rose said.

"That's not what I asked you, but good try of pretending to be participating in our conversation," Ophelia said.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rose became very alert. "Wait! We should go to the room again!" she told Ophelia and Al.

"Okay, but we have to bring Scorp. I kind of promised him that we wouldn't go without him there again," Al grimaced. The information didn't deter Rose, though.

"That's fine, he's not talking to me anyway," she shrugged.

They decided to meet up by the Great Hall after class, when they had to split up to go to their separate ways, leaving Rose next to the Ancient Runes classroom, which she entered.

Rose took a seat in the front, Runes was one of her favorites. Mostly because it didn't have Malfoy in it, and it was a rather small class. Only those that actually wanted to learn were in it, including Will, Sophia, her twin brother Sam, and a couple Slytherins that were actually decent.

Her professor started talking, and she tuned him out, only thinking of the room that they had found the other day. She disliked mysteries.

* * *

She knew Malfoy would be there waiting first, before she even saw him standing outside the Great Hall. The stood together in silence. If he wanted to play the quiet game, then she would too. It was only a couple minutes before the other two members of their party joined.

"It's looks like I win the bet, Phee! They haven't killed each other yet!" Al said, holding his hand out to Ophelia, who in turn gave him a galleon. She looked almost disappointed at Rose.

Malfoy, next to her, arched an eyebrow. "You bet on whether or not we would kill each other?" he asked. Al was smiling, "Hey mate," he said, "I knew you'd be a gentleman! I was betting that you wouldn't kill each other." The logic seemed to make sense to him.

"Phee, on the other hand, didn't have as much faith in Rose as I did in you," Al laughed.

Rose huffed, "Phee, we've talked about this!"

Ophelia laughed, "Oh yeah," she said, "You were only going to kill him at night, in the forbidden forest, on the full moon. Must of slipped my mind!" She and Al took the lead to the dungeons, giggling like psychotics.

Malfoy was following behind her, silent, as he was getting accustomed to be.

It annoyed Rose to no end.

But she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have come!"

"Oh, shut up Phee! You were the one begging me to hurry up so we could get here faster!"

"No, I wanted to get to the _room_ faster. Not wherever we bloody are now!"

"Would you two shut up!"

"Yeah, it's not going help us get out any faster if you both keep bickering."

"Would you look at that, Al? Rose and Scorpius actually agree on something."

"Ophelia! So not the time!"

"Wait, look!"

"Look where, Malfoy? Or did you completely forget that we are in the dark. It's pitch black."

"Incendio."

"Oh, I- wow. It's beautiful," Rose awed to the (new) room.

See, what had happened was that some idiot (Al) got it into their mind that they should have step on all four stones in the room, since he thought it triggered something, because of what had happened to Ophelia.

The new room that they had (literally) fallen into was just as big as the original and also lit up the same way, exposing that there were way more things in it. Old, beautiful things.

Rose walked over to where she saw an antique looking handheld mirror. It seemed to sparkle the second she held it up, but Rose didn't pay any mind. Looking into the mirror, she saw Ophelia had seen a painting catch her eye, while Al was looking at some chairs that were in the back of the room. She also noticed that Malfoy had picked up some book, and was attempting to read it.

"I think you should see this," they all said at once. Giving each other looks, Rose was the first to walk away from what she found, and went to where Ophelia was.

"This looks so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it," Ophelia said to Rose, tapping her finger on her chin. Rose agreed, it did look familiar, but she also couldn't place it. The picture showed what looked like a couple Kings and Queens, all sitting together. It reminded Rose of a muggle movie she had seen once, Narnia.

"No, guys, really. Check this out," Al called to them, and Ophelia and Rose headed his way.

"So what? They're just chairs," Rose said, but Al shook his head. Waving his wand, Rose hadn't catch the spell he had used, she was mesmerized as the what-seemed-to-be broken chair, actually turned into a beautiful one. Like one of the thrones in the painting.

An idea came to Rose, she hurried towards the painting to give it a closer look. While examining it, she realized that the thrones were exactly the same. She even saw one of the Queens holding the mirror she had held moments before.

"Incredible," she said. "Guys, I think- the room the painting is set in. I think we're in it!"

"That ridiculous!" Al said, but they all gave him a look.

"Actually, at this point I'd believe almost anything," Ophelia said. Rose silently agreed.

"So what's the book you got, Scorp?" Al asked.

"Nothing, just some latin, I think," he said, setting the book down.

Rose went back to where they had entered from, and noticed the four stones in the arch on the ground were there, too. "Hey guys, I think I found our way out," she said.

* * *

They had all managed to leave through the stones, except they didn't go up, but rather down. But they had managed to end up in the room they had originally started out in. Ah well, it was just another question they had unanswered.

"Weasley, hold up," Malfoy told her. Al and Ophelia gave them suspicious looks, but continued their way to the Great Hall. Malfoy pulled out the book that he had found in the room.

"Uh, I may not know much about magic rooms, but I don't think you're actually supposed to take away anything from them. But what do I know? I'm obviously not as smart as you, since you're my sup-"

"Oh, Weasley, just shut up!" Malfoy said, frustrated, he put his hand on his forehead. Rose was shocked. "Look, I know you've notice that I've been a little... not myself, these last couple days," he said. Rose nodded.

"The truth is, ah Merlin, sorry. This is really hard," he said.

"Go on," Rose was curious.

"Do you remember... back when we were friends?" Malfoy asked, making Rose tense up. Of course she had remembered. She nodded anyway.

He took a deep breath. "Something, something a couple weeks before Christmas break, in our Second Year, happened." Rose didn't know what he was talking about.

"Stop toying with me, Malfoy," she said. "I don't have time for this."

He shook his head, and said exasperated, "We've been in that room before! You... You and I have. You just don't remember because, I mean it's complicated and I could possibly be screwing everything all up, but we promised. I promised-"

What he promised, Rose wouldn't find out, because a group of students were walking towards them, on the way to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Rose!" somebody Rose knew, Fiona, called out to her. "You coming to dinner?" Rose nodded and told them yes. She like Fiona, she was always very inviting and friendly. Turning her back on Malfoy, she joined the group.

"Rose, wait!"

She didn't.

* * *

"So what did Scorpius want?" Ophelia asked that night, as they were getting ready for bed. Rose shrugged, "Nothing, just was being a bigot. Like usual." Ophelia wasn't convinced.

"Rosie, please hear me out," she began, "I think, well, I think that Scorpius may not be the same. I think he's changed."

"No, he was an arse to me on the train. And the only thing that has been different, is that he's been ignoring me. That's all," Rose said.

Ophelia opened her mouth to say something, but they were interrupted by a squealing Tiffany.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" she was screaming quite American like.

"What?" Rose and Ophelia said.

Tiffany was flailing her arms up and down, it reminded Rose of the way she got when reading a good book. "You'll never guess who was just found in a broom closet, snogging!" The girls didn't care enough to guess. "It was Albus and Fiona! They're going to be such a cute couple! I'm so happy for her!" Then Tiffany grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom, where she turned on the shower.

"Ophelia?" Rose asked the seething blonde.

"Goodnight."

Rose felt bad, she knew how much Ophelia liked her cousin. She had liked him since First Year, where they had all been friends at first. Before, that was, Malfoy and her had started hating each other.

There was another thing that bothered her.

He had called her Rose.

* * *

Scorpius sighed as he opened up the book, for the hundredth time that night, rereading the same section over and over again.

He just couldn't believe it. After all these years.

But it was right in front of him. The letter. The letter that was written to his future self, and Rose, too.

"_-And we've promised that when it's time, the room shall open up, and I, Scorpius Malfoy, will be the one to find it. We've learned the spell from the Elders, one that allows us to, more or less, allow the receiver of the incantation to be persuaded to find something, or to follow something. That's how, you, Scorpius, were able to find the room and some of it's secrets, including this book. _

_We've also promised that, shall anyone try to break the spell, it could only be both of you. I, Rose Weasley, am going to take it upon myself to cast it first, and it will prove to be much stronger on me, because of my naturally fiery temper. I, Scorpius Malfoy, have then promised to make sure she will do it right, then will obliviate her. I will then do the spell on myself, and then obliviate my memories. _

_This must be all terribly confusing to both of you, especially since you don't remember writing or thinking any of this-" _

Pretty much all of the letter was like that, explaining certain things that had happened. Scorpius didn't know if he should of believed in what it was saying, but he found that he did. The only problem he had was the fact that the younger them had been able to such advanced magic. He hadn't even learned how to obligate someone, so how could he back then? Also, wouldn't he know he had obliviated himself? He didn't remember any odd time back then that he had wondered why he was confused and couldn't remember the weeks before Christmas break. That hadn't happened at all.

In fact, he did remember. He and Rose had got along fine, then he had realized what a nuisance she had been becoming, and it annoyed him. That's why he had started fighting with her.

But it was different now, he _knew_ that. Especially because of what was said at the end of the letter.

"_Just remember this- You're hatred for each other is not real. It was never real. _

_Love always, _

_Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley_

_P.S. Good luck. "_

That was another thing that confused Scorpius. Good luck to what? The letter hadn't said anything about some mission, and it was the only english in the entire book! He knew that he hadn't been able to read latin before, so there was no way he was able to write it! It also wasn't Rose's handwriting, he was sure of that.

Putting a cloaking spell on the book, he laid down on his bed. How was he going to explain it all to Rose?

How was he going to convince her?

And why, of _all_ things, did he suddenly wonder what had happened to the bracelet he had planned to give her, all those years ago.

* * *

"Sir?"

"Yes, Barkley?"

"Just giving you an update. It seems that the Aurors are thinking that our plans have to do with something deemed important in Hogwarts," the man giving the news seemed terrified.

"Perfect," the other man said, grinning.

"Sir?"

"Barkley, rally up the Apostates. We're going to have a meeting."

"Yes sir, where and when shall I tell them?"

"Two days from now. In Hogsmeade."

"Won't we be caught by the Aurors?"

"Why," the man that seemed to be in charged said, "How could we possibly be caught for doing nothing besides having a party at the Hog's Head?"

Indeed, 'why' and 'how' were the questions of the night.

* * *

_A/N: I actually think a lot more is explained in the next chapter, but again not everything is. Can't just ruin the story in less than ten chapters. But I can't decide if I want to make it 24 or like 55 chapters. They'd both might have sequels, but the longer it is, the more the confusing the plot will get. I don't know, please tell me your thoughts? Perhaps in a review? Thanks for reading!_


	7. Over Rocks That Are Steepest

_A/N: This was so hard to write for some reason. Maybe it was because this was more of a filler chapter, but I don't know. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy! Still in search of a beta, if anyone's interested. _

**Disclaimer: Too tired to come up with something witty. Harry Potter is not mine. Unfortunately. **

Over Rocks That Are Steepest

* * *

Rose had no worries when she woke up that Saturday morning.

Well, she did. But she wasn't going to think about them.

She had a party to go to later, and breakfast to get ready for then.

* * *

Scorpius hadn't slept well the night before.

All he could think about were the things that didn't add up. He had made himself a list.

1) Where did the room come from?

2) Why was it there?

3) What the bloody hell was written in the book?

4) What in the Merlin's beard was that letter all about?

5) Who were 'the Elders'?

6) How was he going to confront Rose and tell her all he knew?

He wasn't close to coming up with an answer to any of his questions.

* * *

"I'm going to the library," Rose announced during breakfast. She was given many weird stares.

"Uh, Rose?" Tiffany said, "It's ten in the morning! And aren't you going to that party tonight? You're not going to have enough time to get ready!"

"McConnors, who needs thirteen hours to get ready for a party? That's just insane," said one of the boys from her house, Seventh Year Richard Abbott. Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Well, we all have to shower, which will take about an hour for each of us. Then the bathroom will be opened where we can get our hair and make-up done, of course, even with helping each other, it'll take a good four hours. That's not even including the time that we have to pick out and alter our clothes if need be! Not to mention the fact we still have to do our nails and then we'll have to go outside and take some pictures, because we will look oh-so-goo-"

"Alright! I get it! Sorry I asked!" Richard yelled, throwing his hands up.

"Tiffany," Rose started, "As great as that sounds, I'm still going to the library."

"Fine, at least be back by noon," Tiffany said.

Rose sighed, "I'll be back at three."

"Make it two, unless you want to be banned from the library, because I made a scene," Tiffany countered.

"... You should have been put in Slytherin."

* * *

"Whatcha up to, Rosie?" came Lily's over-enthusiastic voice. She was practically skipping over to where Rose was in her own little spot in the wall. Yes_, in_ the wall. She had found it years ago, figuring it must of been an old place where they had kept books, before the shelves came along. A perk that came with it was that it was in an unvisited area of the library, so she was almost never bothered. Almost.

Rose tapped at that book she was reading, and said, "Obviously I'm talking to unicorns."

"Fine, be sassy! Guess you don't want to know what I heard from one of my dorm mates..." Lily sang.

Rose arched an eyebrow, "No offense, Lils, but I'm not really into gossip."

"Ooh! But it's about you! And a certain... Malfoy," Lily finished with a smirk.

"What, did they also bet that I killed him?" Rose said.

"Also? Kill him? No. No, no, no. They said," she bent forward more and whispered to Rose, "That they caught you and him coming out of a room. Together!" Lily then went on giggling like the maniac she was.

"Did they also mention Al and Ophelia were there?" Rose said.

Lily made a face, "Ew!" she said, "Rosie, that's gross! That's my brother, your cousin! And Ophelia?!"

Rose shook her head, not even bothering to explain as she saw Lily run away in haste, and disgust. What was _one more_ rumor in the Hogwarts rumor mill?

* * *

Scorpius was pacing around his room rather frantically. He was currently in the midst of a panic attack, since he had thought himself to craziness.

He just didn't understand! No matter how much he tried to put the pieces together, he couldn't!

His only theory was that wherever and whoever the room came from, it was because of the 'so called' Elders. He also figured that they might of been the ones responsible for the objects in the room.

The door to his dormitory opened, and in came a whistling Ian Nott. He stopped in the doorway, seeing his blonde friend burning a hole in the floor.

"Woah, mate! What's got you acting so..." Scorpius glared at him, Nott gulped, "I mean, what's wrong?"

Scorpius stopped and sighed, "Just... things."

"Things?" Ian asked.

"Yes, things. Rather annoying things, too," Scorpius said, as if any of that had made sense to his dark haired friend.

"Well, I guess I'm going to leave then. Leave you to your... things," Ian said, grabbing a book off of his bedside table and leaving the dormitory.

He knew well enough from family history that it was best not to try to deal with crazy Malfoys.

* * *

"Rose! You're early! Well I'm not surprised, you must want to look good for Scorpius tonight. Rumor has it that-"

"I'll be out of the shower in fifteen minutes," Rose cut Tiffany off, before shutting the bathroom door and turning on the shower.

Forty five minutes later, a towel covered Rose stepped out to only be sabotaged by Tiffany and Ophelia.

"Here are some sweats, you can put those on as we work on your hair and makeup," Tiffany said, as Rose was pushed into a chair.

Tiffany worked on straightening, then curling Rose's hair, before making some sort of braid wrap around the top of her head. Ophelia, in the meantime, had been working on her makeup, giving her shimmery white and blue lids, with a dark blue crease. The eyeliner was winged, and with the mascara on Rose's eyelashes, her eyes popped. Ophelia had also given her soft, pink cheeks and a pink lipgloss to match. In the end, Rose found she actually loved being pampered. But who didn't?

She then helped Tiffany with Ophelia, who had ended up with wavy hair that was tied to the side of her head with a hair band and a piece of hair wrapped around it. Her make-up had been much more simpler than Rose's, she had red lips as well as eyeliner and mascara. Tiffany, herself, had made her hair pin straight, putting it half up, half down. Then she did dramatic eyes and dark, red lips.

Rose got dressed in a short, blue dress that had three quartered sleeves, and put on silver heels. Ophelia's dress was a strapless, short red dress, with gold heels on her feet, while Tiffany had donned on a haltered topped, black mini dress, with black heels.

"So, is Sophia not going?" Rose asked, noticing her absent roommate. Tiffany shook her head, "No," she said.

Ophelia giggled, "Apparently she's going on a date with some Hufflepuff. They went on a picnic around one, and as you see, they're still gone."

"Right then, since Rose decided that she wanted to make us all late-"

"Who takes thirteen hours to get ready, anyway?"

"-And it took longer than I thought to look as perfect as we do, we're going to have to leave right now, and apologize for being late," Tiffany said.

"Aren't people late to parties on purpose, so they make some kind of grand entrance?" Ophelia asked.

Their entrance _was_ grand. If by grand, you meant that nobody really paid any attention to them as they walked in, already busy with dancing, drinking, or snogging. The girls made there way through the room, over to where a couch that was void of a snogging couple, was.

The party had taken place in the Room of Requirement, making it _literally_ the perfect place to have a party.

"Hey! Rose, you made it!" Rose heard. She saw Thomas pushing through people to get to them.

"Yeah! Great party, by the way! And happy birthday! Sorry, we didn't know what to get you," Rose said, handing a bag over. Thomas peered inside and grinned.

"Chocolate!" he said, "Brillant, thanks!"

"No problem, Thomas," Rose said. Thomas's smile faltered a bit.

"What's with the hostility, Rose?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Usually men like to hear pretty women say their first name, rather than their last," Thomas said, winking at Rose, who was confused.

"Right, your name is Thomas-"

He interrupted her with his barking laughter.

"No, that's my _last_ name. I'm Dylan," he said, reaching out his hand, "Dylan Thomas."

To say Rose felt like an idiot as she shook _Dylan's_ hand, was an understatement.

* * *

It was ten hours later after his 'conversation' with Ian, and Scorpius could be found laying upside down on his bed, pulling at his blond locks.

_I should just tell her. I don't know why I'm stressing out about it by myself._

_You know she won't believe you. _

_Go away conscience. _

_I'm just saying, she's not going to believe a word you say. She'll probably even use it to make fun of you, embarrass you in front of everyone. _

_But she __**needs **__to know!_

_Why? Why does she need to know?_

_Because it was her bloody well past self! She was one of the people to write the letter!_

_And you were the other person. _

_Yes, I'm aware. You're point? _

_You see how all of this information is treating you, imagine how __**she**__ would take it. She's a Ravenclaw, all they do is sit and think until they have an answer! You'll drive her to insanity!_

_What about me!_

_You passed insanity four hours ago. Really, you should check yourself into Madame Marie's Hospital Wing. She'll straighten you up no time. _

_But Rose-_

_Scorpius, we __**care**__ about her. You wouldn't want to do that to her, would you? _

_I don't care about her. _

_And I don't care how she feels!_

_Merlin knows she hasn't done anything good for me in the past years!_

_So why should I keep her comfortable in the ignorant bliss!_

_Hello?_

"Great," Scorpius muttered to himself, "Now my conscience is ignoring me."

* * *

Rose watched as Ophelia and Tiffany had both been asked out to the dance floor, _Dylan_ had left their group a while ago. In her hands she was holding what she thought was firewhisky, but had yet to take a sip. It wasn't that Rose was too prude to drink, it was just that she didn't know how she would feel not being able to control her own actions.

"Not enjoying yourself." Rose looked up to see Ophelia walking towards her, she could tell she was tipsy.

"No, it's fun. Really," Rose said unconvincingly. Ophelia pulled her up from the couch.

"Drink this," she said, pointing to Rose's cup. "All of it. Then, come meet me on the dance floor," she said, turning and sashaying her way back. Rose looked down at her drink distastefully, but shrugged anyway, "What the hell," she said, "It's not like I'm around strangers." With that, Rose downed her drink as fast as she possibly could, making a face in the process.

It didn't take very long for her to feel the buzz, and as the saying went, it felt like "liquid courage."

Rose spotted Dylan from the other side of the room, before she knew it she was standing right next to him.

"Hey Rose, you look pretty happy," he commented, noticing her tipsy state.

"I feel 'appy," Rose slurred. She closed her eyes and leaned in close to Dylan, taking a huge sniff. "Mhmm... you smell good," she said, "Like, candy and, and, hm..."

Dylan laughed, hugging her to his side. "You wanna dance?" he asked, then led her to the dance floor after he saw her nod.

Rose wasn't usually a bad dancer.

But she also wasn't usually drunk out of her mind.

She spent the next fifteen minutes attempting to dance, only to have Dylan laughing at her the entire time. Had she been sober, she would have been embarrassed. However, in her drunken stupor, she found it funny that he found her funny.

"Okay, maybe dancing was a bad idea. How about we just go over there to talk-"

"Oh, my gosh! Rosie! You'll never guess who Ophelia just left with!" Tiffany came up to them, squealing like she normally did.

Rose giggled. "Who?" she asked, tilting her head far to the left.

"Will Reaper! That lucky bitch!" Tiffany sighed. "Oh look, there's Nott! Better go say hi!" she was on the other side of the room in seconds.

Rose didn't really care, she vaguely remembered that Ophelia had nearly had her heart broken then night before, and thought she deserved some time with a guy. Rose tried to listen to whatever Dylan was trying to tell her, but then felt someone tap at her shoulder.

"Uh, Weasley... Rose, can we talk?"

* * *

"Mate, just go to the party tonight. It'll help you stop thinking about whatever you were thinking about. Get drunk, dance, snog a little?" Al was saying, urging Scorpius to get up.

"No, I've got studying to do anyway," Scorpius said.

"Sure, study! Why not? It's only the first party of the year!" Ian was saying, rummaging through his clothes to find something nicer than his school uniform to wear.

"I'm rather surprised that you're so eager to go to a lion's party," Scorpius said.

Ian shrugged, "Hey, firewhisky and girls is all I need for a good time."

Al looked down at his watch and sighed, "According to when Rose said the party was going to start, we're already two hours late. If we're going to get going, then we should go now."

Scorpius sat up on his bed and raised an eyebrow. "Ro-Weasley's going?" he asked. Al gave him a weird look before nodding. "You know, maybe getting out and having some fun won't be that bad after all."

They arrived to the Room of Requirement twenty minutes later. Walking in, Scorpius made it his goal to scope out where Rose was. He didn't know what he was going to say, even if he was going to say anything to her at all, but he just had to know where she was, in case he decided to. He spotted her dancing, quite badly, with the host of the party, who was laughing at her.

"Hey watch it!" Al said as he was practically run down by a snogging couple.

"Wait, was that Ophelia and Reaper?" Scorpius asked. Al shrugged, "It might have been. Didn't know she was interested in Reaper, though. Pegged him for more of a 'Rose type.'"

It was seconds before Al was again ran into, literally, by some Ravenclaw chick who Scorpius vaguely recalled was in their year. She pulled Ian away from their group, and they started to 'talk'.

Al whistled, "Wow. That took almost no time. I'm going to head over to get some firewhisky, maybe mingle a bit with the ladies. Want to be my wing man?" he asked Scorpius, who shook his head.

After Al walked away, Scorpius found himself behind Rose. He took a deep breath before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Uh, Weasley... Rose, can we talk?" _Smooth_ he thought. She turned around, giggling.

Rose Weasley was giggling at Scorpius Malfoy. Uh, what? He was so taken aback that he hadn't even noticed the quick hug she gave him.

"Archy! You 'ade it!" She said, still giggling. That's when Scorpius realized that she was drunk. Completely and utterly wasted. Well, there went his plan of trying to talk to her.

"Er, yeah," he said, resisting the urge to scratch his head.

"Malfoy, glad you could come!" Thomas said, he was standing to Rose's right. Scorpius registered that they were too close to each other, but pretended it didn't bother him.

It did.

"Yeah, thanks for the invite. Er, I just wanted to say hi, I should get back to my friends," Scorpius quickly said. He took a long look at Rose. "You look good, Rose," he said to her, then walked away with a shaky breath.

He went straight towards the firewhisky.

Both Rose and Scorpius wouldn't remember the rest of the night's events in the morning.

* * *

Loud. Annoying. These were the first things Rose registered as she woke up. Someone was playing music and making it their job to wake up everybody in Hogwarts. Rose opened her eyes to see that that somebody was Tiffany.

"About time you woke up! But that's alright, I know you had a crazy night," Tiffany told Rose.

Rose rubbed her eyes, "I did?" she asked, her throat felt scratchy.

"Not like you'd remember, but yeah you did. Don't worry, you didn't do anything you deem inappropriate... unless you count the taking off your dress and dancing on top of a table-"

"-WHAT!"

"-I'm only kidding, of course. But you did dance on a table," Tiffany laughed.

"Ugh..." Rose laid back down and tried to cover the light with her blankets. "I'm never drinking again."

"That's what they all say."

* * *

Scorpius found himself in a similar predicament, except both of his roommates were still passed out.

Getting out of his bed, he headed to the bathroom where he went to take a shower. Replaying what he remembered last night, which was not much, he did recall a certain event.

* * *

_He felt someone pull him from where he was dancing on the dance floor. They dragged them out of the room, and he was pushed into the wall at the end of the corridor. Looking down, he was surprised to see Rose, of all people. _

"_Rose," he struggled to say. _

"_Sh, 'on't ruin *hiccup* this," she said. Then she kissed him. _

_**She **__had kissed __**him.**_

* * *

Scorpius prayed to Merlin that Rose had no recollection of it. Not that he had minded, but he wasn't going to have Rose mad at him for something he barely remembered doing. He added that to his list of things to never tell Rose.

After he was done getting ready, he headed to the cabinet that the boys and him stored simple potions. He rummaged through it, before finding the one he wanted, a hangover potion. Scorpius made sure to leave some for Al and Ian. Then he left to go sulk in the library.

Scorpius briefly allowed himself to wonder if that had been her first kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading, you lovely people. Hoped you enjoyed a little bit of a relaxed chapter. Please review!_


End file.
